


Detainment Escapades

by avolilies



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, Enemies With Benefits, Light Bondage, Other, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avolilies/pseuds/avolilies
Summary: Roguefort has a little too much fun with the detective they have the hots for...
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie/Almond Cookie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Detainment Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> remember to check the tags if you’re sensitive to anything and for the love of god don’t read this if you’re a minor

Almond desperately bucked his hips into Roguefort's grasp, their gloved hand gripped around his length just tight enough to create a satisfying friction. _Just… a little more…!_ he thought as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching… when suddenly the hand was released and he was left thrusting into nothing.

“Getting a little hasty, are we?” he heard Roguefort comment as he plopped himself down, amusement clear in their tone.

“Fuck off,” Almond spat in between breaths, earning a chuckle from his companion. The detective, who was bound to his desk by his very own handcuffs, looked absolutely _exhausted_ —his usual prim and proper hair was a disheveled mess, and he was sweating like he'd just ran a marathon. “Stop toying with me already, we've been at this forever!” he barked.

“Aww, you're so cute when you're needy,” they teased, “but I'm afraid I can't stop playing with you just yet. I spent far too long chasing you to let you go _that_ easily,” they cooed, extending a hand to his erection once more. Almond stiffened at the mere touch—his dick was very sensitive from the constant denial of pleasure—and Roguefort drew it close to their face, making sure to retain eye contact as they placed a kiss on it before giving him a cheeky wink. He looked away in an attempt to keep his cool, but his failure to do so was clear as day on his flushed face.

They then continued to stroke up and down his length, prompting a sigh from the detective. _Not this shit again…_ he whined to himself, his body instinctively beginning to thrust into their hand once more. God it felt so good to finally get stroked after all this time, he just wished Roguefort would let him finish already! He clenched his teeth to prevent a moan from slipping out, hoping to just quietly climax before Roguefort could notice and stop beforehand. And his plan would've worked had it not been for a sudden noise outside his office, prompting the both of them to stop and turn toward where it came from.

Releasing him once more, the thief rose to their feet. “I'll go make sure Walnut hasn't found us,” they announced, looking down at him and grinning. “I'll be quick.” With another wink, they swiftly left the room, leaving Almond alone with his genitals on display to no one. How he managed to get himself into such a situation baffled even him—it was like Roguefort performed a magic trick with the handcuffs he had used to apprehend them. He still wasn't sure how they pulled it off exactly, but that was irrelevant now that he was reduced to a puddle like this. _Damn these handcuffs…_ he cursed in his head, blaming himself for how sturdy they were. He tried pulling himself away from his desk, but as expected, the chains firmly kept him in place.

The detective glanced around the room, looking for something, _anything_ to help him, when he spotted a bobby pin lying on the floor next to him. How did that get there? He's not one to use those, though he wondered if Walnut could've dropped it the last time she visited... he suppressed his questions for the time being to awkwardly extend his leg and hook it to his side, placing his heel on top of the pin. Dragging it close to his body, he then scooted to rotate himself to the side until he could blindly feel the bobby pin with his hand, to which he shoved it into the keyhole at different angles until he felt his restraints loosen.

Finally returning to the office, Roguefort opened the door to find the room was now empty. “Hm. Now where did my little plaything go…” they said to themself a bit loudly as they walked further in, taking a few moments to ‘investigate’ the area before arriving at the desk, conveniently leaving themself wide open. And just like clockwork, Almond popped out from behind the door and rushed forward to grab Roguefort’s ponytail, roughly yanking it to pull their head back. Despite the pain in the back of their head, they simply smiled. “Oh dear, what a predicament I'm in!”

“Cut the crap already,” he growled as he brushed their cape aside and pulled down their pants, aligning himself at their entrance. Roguefort let out a small chuckle before he suddenly slammed his erection into them without warning, making them stiffen from the sheer brute force.

_I_ really _worked him up_ , they thought proudly despite the searing pain of their inner muscles being stretched so suddenly. With no further communication, Almond tightly wrapped his other arm around their waist and thrusted in and out of them with such vigor that the desk rocked slightly with each stride. The roughness he displayed out of pure desperation excited Roguefort— _how naughty!_ they thought, their inner muscles eagerly clenching around his length. This seemed to turn him on further as he already began to quicken the pace, bucking with such feverish need that they could feel themself getting close. They closed their eyes to concentrate on the sensation of it all: his dick rapidly delving in and out of them despite being just a little too big to fit properly, the sloppy nature of being bent over his desk just to be fucked senseless, and all those years of yearning leading up to this one night of mindless passion, was enough to send an overwhelming wave of ecstasy throughout their body. Their grip on the desk's edge tightened as they tried to keep themself steady not only from shuddering in pure bliss, but also because Almond was pounding into them even harder as he neared his own climax. Roguefort was genuinely surprised at how long he withstood everything despite all the edging they'd done earlier. _His stamina must be ridiculous..._ Then finally, with a couple of mighty thrusts, the detective stiffened as he came too. And it must've hit him _hard_ considering how long it took for him to finally exhale and release their ponytail.

“Get that all out of your system?” they teased, earning an indignant grunt from Almond.

“Shut up—”

“I heard Phantom Bleu!” they could hear a young girl's voice exclaim from several rooms over, making the both of them go completely wide-eyed.

“Get out,” Almond commanded as he practically jumped off of Roguefort, hastily tucking his dick back into his pants.

“Consider it done. Until next time…” the thief leaned forward and planted a forceful kiss on his lips, leaving the man speechless while a puff of smoke enveloped the room, which dissipated to show nothing remained there. _Damn, they’re good... but how the hell do I explain away this mess?!_ The sound of tiny feet rapidly approached, and all he could think to do in time was drop to the ground and pretend to be hurt.

“I'm on the ca— _DAD?!_ ” he heard Walnut gasp and drop something in surprise, rushing over to his side. “What happened? Did Phantom Bleu do this?!”

“Y…yes,” he began, furrowing his brow in an attempt to keep his embarrassment from showing on his face. “I managed to chase ‘em off, but… they put up a good fight.” _To say the least._


End file.
